DWLN: L&W Lab's anniversary
by Spica M
Summary: Part of the DWLN universe. The robot masters prepare a surprise for the 30th anniversary of Light & Wily Labs. Will it work like they want?


**Disclaimer:** Every character and places in this fic are property of CAPCOM

This fic is part of the DWLN universe. In order to understand this story, you have to read "Drs. Wily-Light numbers: DWLN"

* * *

 **L &W Lab's anniversary**

The robot masters moved all over the place, arranging and fixing. They had to hurry. Rock and Roll would inform them when the doctors were coming back and they ran out of time.

"Don't move that thing there!"

Elec Man exclaimed taking the table from Gemini Man's grip and placing it in its place.

"What is going to be in that place then?"

Gemini Man asked exasperated but keeping his attention on what was going on around him.

"Wood Man is bringing whatever it is that needs to go there. Let's leave this in place and we'll see what Wood Man brought"

Elec Man indicated while Gemini Man nodded.

"Come on"

Gemini Man agreed, helping Elec Man moving the table instead, bumping with Skull Man.

"Sorry"

Gemini Man said smiling at Skull Man.

"Don't worry. It's fine"

Skull Man answered, moving his skulls upwards with care.

"Right there, Skull Man!"

Gravity Man exclaimed, nodding to Star Man, who smiled happily and quickly placed what was necessary there.

"I hope they haven't arrived yet"

Plant Man muttered, entering with some boxes next to Wood Man.

"We hope Rock and Roll manage to keep them out long enough. Have some confidence in them"

Said Wood Man passing a box to Flame Man who took it to Fire Man and Heat Man.

"We have to hope for the best"

Shade Man commented passing by, leaving some things among his brothers and smiling.

"I told you to not bring that color Shade Man!"

Slash Man complained before snorting and beginning to fix his part.

"I told you to not let Shade Man choose the color. Or Clown Man"

Tengu Man indicated sighing and looking at something in his hands before denying.

"I'll have to leave this with King"

Tengu Man commented before crossing the room and prodding King.

"Yes?"

King asked looking at Tengu Man.

"This is yours"

Tengu Man said handing King the thing.

"Well, you're right"

King nodded taking the thing and placing it aside to fix it later.

Tengu Man nodded before leaving.

Tornado Man looked with relief that his box was delivered by Quick Man and opened it.

While it was suicidal to ask Shade Man to bring something, asking Quick Man is always a good idea, even if a little expensive.

"Can you help me with this?"

Splash Woman asked looking at her brother.

Tornado Man nodded and went to help his sister.

"What do you need?"

Tornado Man asked.

"I want this to get there. But if I let go of this one, it's going to fall"

Splash Woman indicated as Tornado Man nodded and helped him carefully.

"Now Nitro Man!"

Splash Woman indicated as Nitro Man appeared at full speed and glue both sides quickly before leaving.

"Thank you"

Splash Woman said smiling, receiving a smile from her brother.

"You're welcome. Good Luck"

Tornado Man ended before seeing Punk carrying a large bag of garbage.

"Punk! Take this"

He indicated Tornado Man bringing some things to Punk, who nodded and took it away.

It was not long before Bass came in and got the attention of the robot masters.

"They're coming! You have fifteen minutes!"

Bass announced before running out of the room while the robot masters rushed.

"Twenty!"

He protested Cristal Man before snorting.

"We'll try to win fifteen minutes more"

Shadow Man indicated taking Blues along with him.

With a sigh, Cut Man and Time Man finished their part quickly.

The robot masters moved at full speed, finishing everything just as the doors opened and the doctors entered, followed by Rock, Roll, Bass, Shadow Man and Blues.

As soon as the doctors entered, the dark room lit up with all the robot masters exclaiming in unison.

"Happy 30th anniversary!"

Exclaimed in unison the robot masters with a big smile surprising the doctors who were impressed with the details.

"Oh my, thank you so much, I really appreciate it so much ..."

Dr. Light murmured, motivated by the gesture.

Dr. Wily came along pulling his friend looking with a smile at the place and the hard work the robot masters did.

Each robot master had decorated the room as a great war path mixing elements of each of the wars and each of the paths of the robot masters.

Dr. Light can't contain the happiness seeing the great detail that the robot masters did for the anniversary of the laboratories.

At the back of the room was the Yellow Demon and the Mecha Dragon while some small robots moved around the place with snacks and drinks before Dr. Cossack and Kalinka came in looking around the place in front of the robots that were invited.

Many of the other scientists who were invited began to enter one by one until the meeting became a nice fair organized by the robot masters.

The enjoyable conversations and discussions of Dr. Wily with one of the robot masters were silenced with a call from Blues, who was on the head of the Mecha Dragon.

"Your attention please"

He called while the conversations were silent and all the people gave their attention to Blues.

"As all of you know, thirty years ago Drs. Thomas Light and Albert Wily started Light & Wily Labs in order to create robots that can help humanity to progress and stop humans from being so stupid"

A pause and a lot of laughs.

"Thirty years ago, the creation of a large gap between the two doctors was avoided and that led to what we see now. Ninety-four robot masters created, stolen, adopted or fixed living in this place as brothers. A big ovation for both doctors. Happy Anniversary!"

Blues exclaimed raising his glass while everyone present did the same. Dr. Light approached Blues with bright eyes before speaking.

"I have no words to describe what this gesture means to me. Seeing you all, humans and robots living together is the realization of my dream of humans and robots in peace and despite everything that has happened ... I am very happy that everyone is present ..."

Dr. Light said in his excitement before seeing his great friend patting his arm.

"What Thomas wanted to say before you affect him so much is that we are very grateful for the effort you put in this and all those present, although I do not like you very much, thank you for being here"

Dr. Wily finished and with a round of applause, the conversations were resumed and the noise increased. When the noise was enough, Dr. Wily went to the highest point of the place looking at the landscape around him.

"You can't stand the multitudes of humans"

Commented a voice and smiled slightly when he saw Thomas walking to stand beside him.

"Did you imagine that it would be like this?"

Dr. Light asked with a smile looking at his friend.

"With too much noise behind my back? I hoped not"

Dr. Wily answered calmly without taking his eyes off the horizon. Dr. Light chuckled before slightly denying.

"Thank you for being by my side all these years"

"Well, you can stand me even when any other human has already had enough"

Dr. Light smiled a little before looking at the skyline.

"Happy Anniversary, Albert"

"Happy Anniversary, Thomas"

* * *

With all of the good news about Mega Man 11 and the anniversary of the blue bomber, I had to write something.

This fic is part of the DWLN universe, because when I thought about the anniversary of Mega Man I thought about the doctors of the canon and the doctors of the DWLN universe. So, I asked my brother and with all the crazy ideas, some of them I really liked and here is it. In this story, the doctors have reached the end of the tenth NES game and they are celebrating the 30th anniversary of the labs as best friends.

Happy anniversary, Mega Man!


End file.
